


Morning Stories

by Nope



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the surface of the Morning Glory Academy, lust stirs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariad/gifts).



"Oh, Jun," Hunter moaned huskily, his messy ginger bangs falling in his face as he pressed up against the other boy in a lascivious manner. "Your abrupt manner and general brevity really do it for me. Sure, I appear to have that strange obsession with Casey, a girl who will clearly never give me the time of day because she is completely out of my league despite our meet-cute, a fact flagrantly obvious to anyone who isn't me, but that whole date thing was really just displacement activity to cover for my inner burning desire for your super-ripped body."

"Hn," said Jun shortly, in his usual inscrutable manner, studying Hunter with his dark, implacable gaze that concealed the deep and raging emotions within.

"But it's 8:13," Hunter continued, "and we haven't much time, which, as you know, I will inevitably fill up with my inane ramblings, probably using movie references to cover up for my social inadequacies, brought on, no doubt, by my academic weakness and dead mom issues. We must take this opportunity to make sweet, sweet love, before one of our teachers and/or fellow pupils decides to kill us, as we no doubt richly deserve and--"

"Yes," Jun agreed, putting a hand across Hunter's mouth so he could get a word in edgeways.

"'v guh luh," Hunter said against that masterful hand, grown strong from all the time Jun manfully repressed his urges by repeatedly punching a giant bag. "Buh puhkuh."

"Good," said Jun succinctly. "I have smuggled in a copy of Blade Runner. For afterwards."

"I luh yuh," Hunter said, kissing Jun's hand, because the gesture was thoughtful, and who doesn't like interminable symbolism dedicated to the discussion of what humanity really is and how you can fill a film with pictures of eyeballs which means you basically spend two hours watching a film that is watching you, which is kind of narcissistic when you really think about it, huh?

Jun did not reply with words because he was from a culture where such things are shown by actions, and so he took this opportunity to undo Hunter's cheap and terrible pants and stick his free hand in to palm Hunter's average and rarely used cock. Hunter moaned happily, first in a rather muffled sort of way and then out loud when Jun took the hand from Hunter's mouth and used it to retrieve the aforementioned lube from Hunter's pocket because a good quality silicon-based lube is always useful in these sorts of situations.

"I totally want to see you naked, man," Hunter said in what passed for him as smoothly.

Jun just nodded like this was only to be suspected, given his Bruce Lee like physique, although, of course, Bruce Lee was from Hong Kong, not Tokyo, so actually more like a younger, better looking mortal-komabting Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. He pulled his tie off and, while Hunter was busily struggling with his own, having no finesse at tying a proper Windsor knot whatsoever, Jun began to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up, first revealing his washboard abs, then his hairless but manly chest, his nipples so erect from lust that he could have cut glass with them. Hunter practically drooled as he fumbled at his own shirt, finally giving up and tearing it off in his haste. Buttons rained down around them, but neither cared; a sacrifice always had to be made after all. His bottle-glass green eyes dark with unbridled lust, he grabbed Jun, pulling him close, their naked chests rubbing as Hunter daringly kissed the other boy.

"You taste like sake," Hunter gasped. "Do I-?"

"Maple syrup," Jun informed him.

Hunter kissed him again, nudging him backwards until they hit the bunk. Jun sat, then lay back, pulling Hunter down on top of him so they could rut together.

"We need to take our pants off," Hunter pleaded.

"All will be free," Jun agreed. He gently pushed Hunter back before deftly slipping out of his pants, his boxers pushed out by his rigid man-meat, wet spot growing. While Hunter bit his lip and tried not to come in his pants from the sight alone, Jun slowly pulled his boxers down, letting his wet-tipped cock spring free.

"Talk about your morning glory," Hunter exclaimed, as he leaned forward to lick away the precome beading from the slit and it was Jun's turn to moan despite himself. He tugged at Hunter's pants. The other boy attempted to oblige, struggling to get them down. While he waited, Jun put the lube to good use, slipping first one slick finger, then two inside himself. 

"Stick close to me."

"I will," Hunter said, finally naked himself, crawling onto Jun.

The other boy arched up, reaching between them to spread the lube on Hunter's ready cock. "Closer," he insisted. "Close as you can get."

Hunter finally took the hint, settling himself against Jun's hole and shoving his full length in in one go. Jun groaned again, eyes closing, arms and legs wrapping around Hunter, encouraging the other boy to move. Hunter gladly fucked him, faster and faster, gasping for breath, sweat beading on his skin and running down in rivulets to drip onto the broad, muscular expanse of Jun's naked flesh, Jun's cock rubbing against his belly with every thrust. Faster and faster, harder and harder, until both were moaning orgasmically.

"Now is the time of my release!" Hunter cried, clenching convulsively at Jun's hips as he spilled inside the other.

Jun's eyes opened wide as he rutted up against Hunter, splashing the both of them with his own warm seed.

They collapsed together onto the bed, panting into each other's mouths, hands stroking everywhere they could reach.

"What did you see when your eyes were opened?" Hunter asked when they finally had their breath back.

Jun gently brushed Hunter's hair away from his sweat-glistening forehead and, leaning in to kiss him, said, simply, "You."

Finally, they were together. Together--

*

"--for a better tomorrow," Ike muttered to himself as he wrote, barely suppressing the smirk on his lips. "Then Jun--"

A woman's hand reached over his shoulder and snatched the paper away. He couldn't suppress his jump, looking up so quickly it hurt his neck, to find that Miss Daramount had somehow appeared right at his side without making even the slightest sound. For all he knew, she had been there the whole time. Watching him. Judging him.

"This is terrible," Daramount sniffed, eyes narrowing a little as she scanned his prose.

"Well--" Ike started, trying to think of a ready excuse for why he was writing fan-fiction about his dorm-mates. "It's like this. You see--"

"Hunter obviously bottoms," Daramount scoffed, tearing the whole page up. "You'll have to start again."

Ike began to smile. He could see where this was going, and he liked it. "Will I, Miss?"

"Oh, yes," said Daramount, pulling off her hair band and allowing her raven locks to cascade over her shoulders. "You'll write it--"

*

"--in my office," Mister Gribbs typed, giggling quietly to himself, ignoring the suspicious look Miss Hodge was giving him from the other side of the teacher's lounge.


End file.
